gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Braavos
.]] Braavos is one of the Free Cities. It lies east of Westeros, across the Narrow Sea. It is the northern-most, the richest and arguably the most powerful of the Free Cities. The city spans hundreds of tiny islands connected by small stone bridges. As well as the city itself, the rulers of Braavos also control the surrounding lagoon and a strip of the coastline southwards towards Pentos.HBO viewers guide, season 1 map, Braavos entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Braavos entry A giant statue of the Titan of Braavos guards the harbor entrance to the city. The people of Braavos are known as Braavosi. Braavosi are revered seafarers and swordsmen. Notable citizens * {Syrio Forel}, a Braavosi and former First Sword of Braavos, resident in King's Landing. His fate remains uncertain as the result of his battle with Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard is not clear. * "Jaqen H'ghar", a member of the "Faceless Men". Season 1 Lord Eddard Stark hires Syrio Forel, of Braavos, as a sword tutor for his daughter, Arya. Syrio tells Arya that he was the First Sword of the city for nine years."Lord Snow" Syrio later says that the First Sword of Braavos never runs from a fight, no matter how hopeless."The Pointy End" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Braavos lies at the north-western-most end of the Essos continent, roughly due east of the Vale of Arryn. It is the only one of the Nine Free Cities which was not a former colony of the Valyrian Freehold. The city was founded by galley slaves after they staged a mutiny and killed their Valyrian overseers. Directed by the Moonsingers, they sailed as far north as they could in the Narrow Sea in search of a refuge. They established the Secret City of Braavos and kept its location secret for over four centuries, accepting other refugees and escaped slaves in the process. Because of the nature of its founding, Braavos does not keep slaves, does not like to do business with those who keep slaves, and frequently uses its military and economic power to encourage other states to give up slavery. The city sprawls across a hundred islands in a vast lagoon. The nearby mainland is mostly marshland, whilst the seaward sides of the city are protected by tall, mountainous islands which form a semi-circle around the city. There is only one channel large and deep enough to accommodate ocean-going ships. This channel is defended by a massive statue called the Titan of Braavos, which serves as landmark, lighthouse and defensive fortification. Just beyond the Titan lies a vast shipyard called the Arsenal, which is capable of assembling a war galley out of local materials in just a day. The city proper lies beyond. The city itself consists of a hundred unwalled islands linked by bridges and separated by water, either natural channels or canals. Several parts of the city have sunk over the years, although the tops of the buildings are still visible emerging about the waves. The city is served by two immense harbors, the Ragman's Harbor in the west were foreign ships are berthed and the Purple Harbor in the north, used by locals. All ships have to submit to inspection from officials at the Chequy Port before being directed to a berth. The city is ruled by the Sealord, though various nobles have a say in the city's affairs. The city is religiously tolerant, with many temples to many deities (including the Westeros Faith of the Seven) located on the Isle of the Gods. A sect known as the Moonsingers are the most popular religion in Braavos, however. The city has a strong military force, consisting of the largest fleet of ships on the Narrow Sea and the resources necessary to hire large armies of mercenaries and freeriders very quickly. The city also has a powerful banking institution, the Iron Bank, which holds the debts of many other governments (including the Iron Throne of Westeros), furthering Braavosi influence and power. Currently, the Iron Bank of Braavos is bigger than the banks of all the other Free Cities put together, and plays a major role in financial transactions across both Essos and Westeros. Braavos is strongly allied to the Free City of Pentos, located further south along the coast. The Braavosi influence has seen Pentos outlaw slavery within the city (though very wealthy Pentoshi like Illyrio Mopatis privately flout this with this "servants"). At the time of the War of the Five Kings, Braavos is more or less the most powerful of the Free Cities. The Free City with the largest population is Volantis, the first colony of Valyria which used to be the most powerful. However, Volantis entered into a decline three hundred years ago after attempting and failing to conquer all of the other Free Cities. While still one of the more powerful of the group, due to its decline and internal problems supporting its large popuation, Volantis was edged out by Braavos as the most powerful overall. Physically, due to its many canals and romance culture vaguely similar to medieval Italian city-states, Braavos is vaguely similar to real-life Venice. However, in terms of climate and weather, it is more akin to northern European cities like Amsterdam. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Braavos" is pronounced "BRA-vos ". See also * Braavos at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Geography Category:Cities Category:Locations in Essos Category:Braavos Category:Free Cities